


No More Veggies

by StarfighterCross



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarfighterCross/pseuds/StarfighterCross
Summary: This is a story about Noctis not knowing how to convey his feelings to his Shield while they eat at Takka's Pit Stop.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	No More Veggies

**Author's Note:**

> I created this flash fiction for my Twitter Account. I LOVE writing fan fictions, but I don't have enough time to start a complex story. So, I found a way to make it possible and less time-consuming! 
> 
> I adore FFXV's universe and enjoyed traveling with the boys along their journey. However, I found that the story evolving around them was lacking and that the main plot was way too DRAMATIC. Thanks the Astrals that fan fictions exist to change it all, right?
> 
> On that note, happy reading and bon appétit!

His entire life, Noctis had followed one detailed plan after another. He never had to wonder or outline his next step, knowing his destination without making any effort. However, when he realized he had fallen in love with his Shield, he became lost. Lost and insecure, because he didn’t know which steps to take in order to convey his feelings without ruining his friendship with a man who had been glued to his side like a hook on a fishing line since he was a teenager.

Confessing his love. How difficult could it really be?

Noctis grabbed his collar and waved his shirt in an attempt to cool himself down. He was sitting in Takka’s Pit Stop, sharing a seat with his Shield. The sun had reached its peak half an hour ago, and the weather was unbearably warm and humid, enough to make Noctis miss lounging inside the Regalia with the air conditioning blasting freezing air into his face.

“Damn, it’s so hot,” complained Noctis. He felt sticky, and the fan parked beside their booth was aggravating the matter by blowing hot air in their direction.

“Stop complaining, and eat already,” ordered Gladio, his deep voice prompting Noctis’s heart to flutter like a fish out of water.

Gladio munched on a fry as Noctis slouched further into their seat, which was located in front of the kitchens. The diner was packed, and an echo of chatters, laughter, and music reverberated throughout the room. The seat in front of them was empty, Ignis and Prompto having left a few minutes ago to buy provisions for the road. As Noctis watched Gladio from the corner of his eye, nervousness seeped through his body. He had never been alone with Gladio since he discovered his feelings for him. He swallowed, fidgeting in their seat. Should he admit his love to Gladio or not? And if he decided to declare his love for his Shield, should he tell him straight or should he use a metaphor to describe the way his heart raced whenever Gladio was touching him?

Love was confusing, and scary.

Noctis doubted that Gladio felt the same way about him. Therefore, should he ever bothered confessing? Noctis emitted a grunt, stopping the moment Gladio darted a quizzical look at him.

Sometimes, however, Noctis could swear Gladio reciprocated his feelings.

When Gladio flashed Noctis one of his lopsided smiles, he wondered. Or, when Gladio declined offers to spend the night at a girl’s place, instead staying with Noctis to play a game of King’s Knights, he wondered.

Was it wrong for Noctis to want more?

The air smelled like grilled steak and greasy fries, and Noctis’s stomach rumbled. Noctis examined his plate, the delicious scent of his Sizzling Humongo-Steak making his mouth watered. If only there was no broccoli lingering in his plate, Noctis would have already devoured his food. Noctis peered at Gladio, busy eating and keeping an eye for possible threats against Noctis. If Noctis were to toss all of his vegetables in Gladio’s plate, he wouldn’t notice, right?

Noctis rubbed his hands together and executed his brilliant plan. Once his plate was free of veggies, Noctis popped a piece of his steak into his mouth and savored its delectable taste, moaning in appreciation. He was sure that Gladio had stiffened beside him, but he ignored the possibility as he ate another piece of steak.

How would Gladio react if Noctis admitted his love to him?

Or kissed him?

As soon as Noctis felt a blush creeping over his face, he forced his thoughts away. He shouldn’t harbored such hopes, not when his friendship with Gladio was at stakes.

“You want me to eat all of those vegetables for you? It’ll cost you,” warned Gladio, a hint of mockery wavering in his voice. As he talked, Gladio kept his gaze focused on the people eating in the diner.

Noctis chuckled. Gladio’s senses were as sharp as his fillet knife. Then, was he also aware of Noctis’s feelings for him?! Noctis’s heart pounded in his chest. All of his life, Noctis had followed one detailed plan after another. In that moment, however, he didn’t want to follow anything but his heart.

And, his heart was currently pushing him into committing a stupid act.

Was it because of the heat or the fact that Noctis didn’t want to hide his love anymore? No matter the reason, Noctis decided to listen to his heart.

Noctis grabbed Gladio’s collar, pulling him closer. “Noct?” inquired Gladio, surprised.

“I’m ready to pay.” Noctis smacked his lips against Gladio’s mouth, and kissed him. His heart was speeding faster than a spooked fish, and for a split second, panic paid a visit to his brain. His feeling of dread disappeared the moment Gladio uttered a moan, seizing Noctis’s face with both his hands to deepen the kiss.

Noctis moaned softy in turn, considering this kiss better than the ones he had imagined in his fantasies. Gladio’s lips matched his to the perfection as if they were made to be brought together. Noctis continued to kiss Gladio as if there was no tomorrow. Having his Shield shifted his attention from protecting his ass to grabbing it under the table was exhilarating, and Noctis didn’t want this pleasure to stop.

Warmth radiated from Gladio, his firm hands sweaty as they explored Noctis’s body. Noctis didn’t mind, actually enjoying them. He kept tangling his lips with Gladio’s, gasping the moment Gladio popped his tongue inside Noctis’s mouth. He was surprised and pleased. Noctis felt like he could melt, and not because it was damn hot inside the diner, but because of the heat he was generating on his own.

Noctis silently thanked the Astrals for assuring that no one paid them any attention.

Truth be told, Noctis didn’t really care if people witnessed his display of affection. He had wanted to touch Gladio and kiss him for far too long. He deserved this moment of intimacy, to know that he wasn’t just Gladio’s protege. That, perhaps, Gladio had feelings for him. Noctis slid a hand on Gladio’s muscular chest, bitting and pulling his lower lip while Gladio grunted in pleasure.

Slowly, Noctis broke the kiss. They both gazed at each other, panting and pupils dilated. “I better get used to eat a lot of veggies,” teased Gladio, a smirked drawn on his lips.

And with that statement, Noctis knew Gladio’s feelings. “I don’t fancy tofu either,” he informed, gazing deep into Gladio’s eyes.

Gladio snorted. “Then, bring it on.” He kissed Noctis with a fiery passion, squeezing a tuft of hair as Noctis yelped in delight. Gladio sucked his bottom lip before releasing him with as much difficulty as Noctis releasing a good catch. Once he broke the kiss, Gladio stuffed a broccoli into his mouth and winked at Noctis.

Noctis was smiling like a fool as he finished his plate. In the end, he didn’t really need a plan to confess his love, only having to listen to his heart. As long as Gladio stood by his side, he knew that he didn’t have to follow plan after plan or to worry about his future.

Especially if he had someone willing to make all of his fears disappear, including the veggies infesting his meals.


End file.
